Biomarkers of DNA Damage (James A. Swenberg, D.V.M., Ph.D., Faculty Director) An exciting new area in molecular epidemiology research involves applications of biomarkers of exposure to the cancer researcher's armamentarium. These include measurement of endogenous and exogenous DNA adducts, abasic sites in DNA, protein adducts and other measures of oxidative stress. Recent methodological improvements have raised the sensitivity of many protein and DNA adduct assays, The principal objective of the new Biomarkers of DNA Damage Core is to provide facilities and expertise to generate highly specific and ultrasensitive measures of DNA damage for Cancer Center members. The Core will assist Center investigators with experimental design, tissue collection, sample preparation and analysis of various endpoints, as well as assisting in the development of preliminary data and new assays or applications of existing assays. The facility's Director, Dr. James Swenberg, is a leading investigator of biomarker research on endogenous DNA adducts. The Core will collaborate with the UNC Superfund Basic Research Program Chemistry Core, which specializes in synthesis and characterization of the chemical standards and stable isotope internal standards that are necessary for DNA and protein adduct research. The proposed Center Core Support Grant (CCSG) contribution of $55,285 will account for 12% of the facility's total budget, and primarily will support the Director (5%), a mass spectrometry expert (15%, and the Core's Research Analyst (50%). Unavailable commercially, the state-of- the-art services provided by the Biomarkers Core will encourage investigators to test hypotheses that would be very difficult to explore in individual laboratories due to the prohibitive cost of acquiring the necessary equipment and expertise.